<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈/性转德】圣芒戈的秘密 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214307">【哈/性转德】圣芒戈的秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 性转德</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020德拉科生贺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>哈德/德哈合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈/性转德】圣芒戈的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>祝Drac生日快乐!</p><p>        简介和预警:是性转德，因为写了长篇所以有感情了，不吃德拉科性转的，可以跳过我！嘎嘎😆</p><p>        正文：</p><p>　　诚如卢修斯所料，魔法部的所有部门都拒绝了德拉蔻马尔福的求职申请，就算她N．E．W．T s考试拿了所有的合格证。</p><p>　　看来就算战后免于起诉，她手臂上的黑魔标记也让她绝不可能进入权利中心了。</p><p>　　但德拉蔻骄傲的性格注定她不会躺在家里的金子堆上等着成为XX太太。</p><p>　　“我决定去圣芒戈做一个治疗师了，”她摇晃着手里的通知书，“他们需要草药学，魔咒学和魔药学全O的毕业生。”</p><p>　　卢修斯点了点头，既然魔法部对德拉蔻关上了门，那圣芒戈也算是个不错的选择。</p><p>　　纳西莎立刻皱起眉头：“天啊，你一定要去吗？每天接触那些血淋淋的魔法伤害和吃错了魔药导致的上吐下泻的笨蛋？我想到都觉得恶心。”</p><p>　　“妈妈～”德拉蔻立刻对纳西莎撒娇，“我也得有点事情做，就当是打发时间吧。多学点治疗术不是挺好的吗？”</p><p>　　无法抗拒女儿的闪亮大眼攻击，纳西莎无奈地点头：“好吧好吧，随你吧。你的山楂木魔杖倒是很适合治愈类魔咒，你得到那根魔杖的时候我可没想到你会成为治疗师。”山楂木的特性十分两极，擅长治愈同时擅长诅咒，她还以为德拉蔻会跟卢修斯一样善用诅咒呢。（真是亲妈）</p><p>　　“面试我的治疗师也是这么说的。”德拉蔻兴高采烈地说，她现在忽然对治愈魔咒特别感兴趣了。</p><p>　　但成为一个治疗师可没有那么简单，成为一个傲罗要三年，但德拉蔻要接受整整五年的训练并且通过考试才能成为一个持证治疗师。</p><p>　　一开始她就被一大堆特有名词和听都没听过的草药塞满了大脑，后来她根本就没时间回家了，吃住在圣芒戈的小宿舍里。</p><p>　　“马尔福，五床的患者吐血了，他的家属是个哑炮，你去用悬停咒把他送去综合大楼做个胃镜检查。”已经是半夜十二点了，学姐还在写病历，指挥她跑腿。</p><p>　　“好的。”晚上没有觉睡对德拉蔻已经是家常便饭了，外面在下小雨，比一般的半夜还黑。给患者和家属施了“防水防湿”，结果德拉蔻忘了给自己用，用了悬停咒又不能停下，她只好冒着雨把患者送去了综合楼，进了屋子她的头发衣服全都湿了。</p><p>　　衣服湿乎乎地贴在了身上，爱美的马尔福家小孔雀对自己的狼狈有些懊恼，她悄悄上了二楼，想找个没人的角落给自己几个速干咒，顺便整理一下衣服。</p><p>　　可是一上二楼，她惊讶地看到了一个熟人。</p><p>　　哈利波特怎么会在这里？她吃惊地眨眨眼。</p><p>　　哈利正在跟著名的勒里博士握手，他脸上沉郁的表情她可从来没见过。</p><p>　　“谢谢您，勒里博士，我一定会按时吃药。”哈利轻声说，左手提着一个小袋子。</p><p>　　“也不要太着急了，你是心理上的郁结导致的生理问题，首先要解决的还是你的心病。”勒里博士语重心长地说，“你思虑过重了，波特先生，适度的休假和放松对你有好处，最重要的还是解开心结。”</p><p>　　“哪里有时间？”哈利苦笑了一下，“傲罗司严重缺人，我把我的同学们都抓来兼职了。何况——金斯莱不让我公开病情。”</p><p>　　“魔法部总是不近人情，你现在需要的是家人朋友的陪伴关爱，如果有需要，我给金斯莱写封信？”勒里博士不满地说。</p><p>　　“谢谢您，博士，但您的好意我心领了，我实在没有休假的心情，我的朋友——他们也都很忙。”哈利苦笑了一下，跟勒里博士告别。</p><p>　　挥了挥手，勒里博士强调：“别胡乱吃那些药了，会上瘾的，一定要记住，身体出了问题不是你的错。”</p><p>　　哇，哈利波特生病了？勒里教授可是精神领域的专家，难道哈利波特疯了？看上去又不像。德拉蔻捏着下巴，居然半夜偷偷来看病，一定很严重，而且救世主似乎滥用药物？</p><p>　　感觉这个消息可以卖给丽塔斯基特，能给那个讨厌的救世主添乱，德拉蔻兴奋地露出了坏笑。</p><p>　　只是她光顾着乐了，根本没发现跟勒里教授告别了的哈利向她藏身的楼梯走了过来。</p><p>　　本来这里光线就不足，德拉蔻又偷偷摸摸地半蹲着，心事重重的哈利没想到这里有人，直接拌了上去，“啊——”德拉蔻发出一声惨叫，哈利打着滚儿摔下了楼梯。</p><p>　　听到外面发出巨响，勒里博士跳了起来，救世主不会这么快就想不开吧？</p><p>　　“脑震荡，头部皮下血肿，手腕骨折，小腿骨折，锁骨骨裂，全身软组织挫伤——”看着诊断书，德拉蔻一阵晕眩，她自己只是扭了脚，救世主是来碰瓷的吗？就是滚下楼梯而已，虽然她坐在了他身上，但他怎么全身都是伤？属瓷娃娃的吗？</p><p>　　而且，他为什么不能用魔药？</p><p>　　“很复杂，”勒里博士对德拉蔻说，他其实有点高兴，哈利波特这下不得不休息了，“你可以看看他的病历，有保密咒，不过我已经申请你来做我的医疗助理，所以你可以看。”</p><p>　　“啊？医疗助理？”能跟着勒里博士学习当然是很好的，但德拉蔻觉得没有那么简单。</p><p>　　“哈利波特生病这件事不能外传，既然你害的他住院了，你就得负责照顾他，对吧？马尔福小姐？”</p><p>　　那不就是哈利波特的个人看护吗？德拉蔻不满地瞪着脑袋缠着绷带躺在床上的那个男人，摘了眼镜他看上去顺眼了不少，还挺清秀的。</p><p>　　“好的，勒里博士。”勒里博士的决定她当然不能反对，只好心不甘情不愿的点头。</p><p>　　哈利现在睡着了，她坐在他床旁守着，拿过哈利波特的病历开始翻。</p><p>　　还真是惨啊！德拉蔻一边看一边摇头。《预言家日报》上的救世主都是花架子，哈利的身心简直破败不堪。虽然在伏地魔的死咒下侥幸活了下了，毕竟他身体里有一部分死亡了，这给他的身体造成了极大的伤害。还有连续七年剧烈头疼导致的神经症状，失眠与幻觉更是家常便饭，连续失去至亲也让他的精神岌岌可危。</p><p>　　“怪不得他从那之后再也不打魁地奇了。”德拉蔻自言自语地说，他没办法打了，看着哈利在睡梦里还偶尔颤抖的手指，他一生再也不可能抓住金色飞贼了。</p><p>　　她看着他叹息了一声，他睡着的样子还像个孩子，毕竟他们都还不到二十岁，人生都已经千疮百孔了。</p><p>　　接着往下看，看到哈利滥用无梦药水和欢欣剂之后的词儿，德拉蔻的眼睛瞪圆了，这是什么？bo起困难？哈利波特萎了嘛？</p><p>　　哈哈哈……德拉蔻这个没有心的小妞咧开嘴差点爆笑出声，大新闻！我要透漏给丽塔！</p><p>　　哦，忘了，有保密咒，唉，太可惜了！她坏笑着盯着哈利床单下的某部位，姐妹！哈利波特以后就是我的姐妹了！</p><p>　　不知是不是感受到了德拉蔻“火辣辣”的目光，哈利醒了过来，他呻吟了一声，睁开碧绿的眼睛，因为没戴眼镜，他的视线朦朦胧胧，一副不知身在何处的样子。</p><p>　　“你醒啦？”德拉蔻再也没有对“救世主”的怨气，她咧开幸灾乐祸的嘴角，亲切得不像个斯莱特林，“要吃吗？要喝吗？有哪里痛吗？”</p><p>　　哈利戴上眼镜才看清德拉蔻那张放大的脸，他皱起眉头：“你……”</p><p>　　“要上厕所我扶你！”德拉蔻挺起她D杯的小胸脯。</p><p>　　哈利茫然了，他疑惑地问：“你是谁？”</p><p>　　眨巴眨巴眼睛，德拉蔻恍然地点点头：“脑震荡是会造成短暂性失忆的。我是你的治疗师，你可以叫我——姐姐！来，我扶你去上厕所。”</p><p>　　“好的，姐姐——谢谢你！”哈利的确不能自己去厕所，他右小腿骨折了。努力撑着床爬起来，哈利把自己压在德拉蔻肩膀上，压得德拉蔻一阵颤抖，啧，好重！</p><p>　　“你太重了！”德拉蔻抗议，她打算用个悬停咒把哈利飘过去，又想起勒里博士说哈利现在的身体最好不要用魔咒和魔药。</p><p>　　“对不起，我会努力自己走的。”哈利说话的声音在她耳边，吹出的气息让德拉蔻一阵痒，她斜了哈利一眼，最终啥也没说，两个人龟速挪进了厕所。</p><p>　　要不是哈利抗议有人看着他他尿不出来，德拉蔻很愿意观摩一下救世主失效的器官，她不觉得不好意思，身为治疗师什么部位没见过？不过既然病人都抗议了——她万分遗憾地走出厕所，考虑在厕所里装个双面镜啥的。</p><p>　　等把哈利重新弄回床上，已经是凌晨了，德拉蔻哈欠连连，趴在桌子上睡一会儿她就手麻脚麻，她看了一眼睡了一觉现在挺精神的哈利，“那边挪挪，我睡你旁边。”</p><p>　　“啊？好。”哈利想不太明白现在的状况，只好德拉蔻说什么他听什么。</p><p>　　果然是躺着睡最好了，德拉蔻躺下不到一分钟就睡着了，她在梦里喃喃自语：“我要吃水果糖浆馅饼……”</p><p>　　这个“姐姐”应该认识我吧？哈利迷茫地看着身侧的德拉蔻，她挺漂亮的，我为什么完全想不起她是谁呢？少见的铂金发呢，他用手轻轻碰了碰德拉蔻梳成马尾的长发，感觉那些发丝像活的一样缠上了他的手指。</p><p>　　要不是早晨住院护士来把德拉蔻叫醒，她能睡到勒里博士来查房。</p><p>　　“真够呛，怎么能跟病人睡一张床？”护士姐姐认识德拉蔻，一脸暧昧地小声说，“不过你们俩是不是……？霍格沃茨好多人说你们俩当年有一腿。”</p><p>　　德拉蔻的脸立刻拉的老长：“他？就他？”不拉我手的仇记一辈子！</p><p>　　“哎呦，我看你就是嘴硬心软，啧啧啧，”护士姐姐挥挥手把德拉蔻赶去吃早点，嘱咐她记得给哈利带一份。</p><p>　　昨晚居然睡的很香，德拉蔻给哈利打包了早饭，回到病房，还没进门就听到屋子里乱成一片。</p><p>　　金妮，罗恩，赫敏……还有很多红头发塞满了一屋子，哈利眨巴着眼睛地看着他们，一个字也听不清他们在说什么。</p><p>　　“都出去！我告诉过你们只准两人进来探视！”护士姐姐气得大叫，他们是怎么混进来的？！（用隐身衣，罗恩回答）可是完全没人理她，一堆人都在七嘴八舌地问哈利你怎么样，哪里不舒服？乱哄哄的像是五百只鸭子。</p><p>　　格兰芬多们，哼，德拉蔻知道护士姐姐马上要发飙了，圣芒戈可不是霍格沃茨，教授都是雷声大雨点小的老好人。</p><p>　　果然，看屋子里的人不为所动，护士姐姐冷笑着魔杖一挥，病房地板裂开几个大洞，所有的探视者都滚进了地洞，顺着管道掉到圣芒戈大门外面了。</p><p>　　“你今后没有探视者啦，”护士姐姐高兴地说，“你的朋友们太吵了，所以你以后被禁止探视了，知道了吧？”</p><p>　　哈利茫然地点点头，不敢说不行。</p><p>　　由于擅长魔药，理智冷静，圣芒戈里斯莱特林特别多，比如这个护士姐姐。德拉蔻觉得扬眉吐气，她还真不想跟金妮或者罗恩一起照顾哈利，还不够跟他们吵架的。</p><p>　　“你回来了！”哈利见到她还挺高兴，探视者被赶出去，他一个人在这里还挺无聊的。</p><p>　　因为哈利手腕骨折，德拉蔻还得给他喂饭，好在哈利很不挑食，给什么吃什么。</p><p>　　他们刚吃完饭，护士姐姐就送进来一面双面镜，刚才被赶走的人里面有傲罗司来办正事的，比较倒霉被一起赶了出去，只好用双面镜联系哈利。</p><p>　　坐在一旁小桌子上一边写病历，一边看哈利认真地跟傲罗们开会，德拉蔻忽然觉得昔日的死对头有一点帅。</p><p>　　“查抄马尔福庄园？”哈利摇摇头，“法院裁定过的就不要提了，我说过几次了，下一个案子。”</p><p>　　那些混蛋真是不死心，德拉蔻准备立刻写信通知卢修斯。不过哈利甚至在提到马尔福庄园的时候，都没有看德拉蔻一眼，他真的不记得她了？什么都记得，怎么唯独不记得她了呢？</p><p>　　脑震荡的造成的失忆一般都是暂时的，德拉蔻有点怀疑哈利是装的，她一会看看他的头，一会瞄瞄他的某部位，眼神无比探究，看得哈利莫名其妙。</p><p>　　勒里博士给德拉蔻安排了很多细致入微的记录工作，甚至连哈利喝了多少水，去了几次厕所都要记录，所以她基本是二十四小时盯着他。护士姐姐给她找了一张折叠床，但那张床实在太不舒服了，德拉蔻还是经常去哈利病床上跟他挤。</p><p>　　有时候她会恶意地挨近他，暧昧地碰碰他，不过他的确没有什么生理反应。</p><p>　　“我可以洗澡吗？”哈利闻了闻自己，皱起了鼻子。他已经好几天没洗澡了。</p><p>　　“可以，”德拉蔻迟疑了一下，忽然灵机一动，“但必须有治疗师陪同，我得看着你洗。”</p><p>　　“什么？”哈利愣了一下。</p><p>　　“你在洗澡的时候再滑倒怎么办？”德拉蔻理直气壮地说。</p><p>　　看哈利红着脸脱衣服很好玩，德拉蔻坐在浴缸旁托着腮指指点点：“有穿着内裤洗澡的吗？脱了脱了。”</p><p>　　终于看到哈利某部位的马尔福小姐在心里吹了一声口哨，这个状态下已经挺可观的了，可惜废掉了。</p><p>　　不过，手脚都断了的哈利洗澡的确很费劲，他手里的东西一直掉，还捡不起来，实在看不下去的德拉蔻拿过肥皂帮他洗。</p><p>　　用肥皂在他身上涂来涂去，哈利的身材很好，看得出平时有锻炼，身上有几处疤痕，都是旧伤。德拉蔻的手划过他的皮肤，忽然有一点点心跳。于是她多摸了两下。</p><p>　　回过神开，德拉蔻抬起眼迅速瞄了一眼哈利，他也在看她，两个人都别开眼，浴室里的气氛忽然有些粘稠。</p><p>　　“你为什么想知道哈利波特现在有没有女朋友？”毕业后在法律司工作的阿斯托利亚明显一脸八卦，“你要搞他？”</p><p>　　“我只是好奇！”德拉蔻强调，只是如果他有女朋友，她洗澡的时候就不对他上下其手了。</p><p>　　“我才不信，不过无所谓，你们俩不是在学校时候就有一腿吗？旧情复燃什么的，搞一搞也没什么。”阿斯托利亚耸耸肩。</p><p>　　真不知道这个八卦消息是从哪里传出去的，连阿斯托利亚都知道，德拉蔻翻翻白眼，不过哈利波特并没有女朋友，大约他也知道自己不行故意不找吧。</p><p>　　于是——</p><p>　　“你的腹肌挺好的，臀肌也不错……”德拉蔻的肥皂停留在他的肌肉上，不知道是不是错觉，她觉得哈利的东西动了一下。</p><p>　　我也是在促进他康复，德拉蔻想，反正他跟她从上学开始就一直那么不友善，她欺负欺负他也是应该的。德拉蔻的手愈加肆无忌惮起来。</p><p>　　她的行为让哈利很慌张，他握住她的手，呼吸有点急促：“我们——之前是不是情人？”他小声问，“只有情人之间才会——”</p><p>　　“你想起来我就告诉你。”德拉蔻得意洋洋地说，想吧想吧，没有的事情我看你怎么想起来。</p><p>　　不过她小看了傲罗的执行力。晚上当她把一大堆表格填好，疲惫地爬上哈利的病床，还没睡着就感觉身边人压了过来，轻薄的吻落在她唇上，还有不怎么听使唤的手指。</p><p>　　“我在努力的想，但你也要帮忙。”哈利的动作娴熟得让德拉蔻有点生气，哇，您老人家都萎掉了怎么练出来的吻技？</p><p>　　但生气归生气，她没有拒绝。甚至她主动缠了上去，挑逗着他，想看他的反应。</p><p>　　“这也是治疗的一部分吗？”哈利在她耳边轻轻地说，“你知道我现在不能——”</p><p>　　“你什么时候能了，就能出院了，这不是康复的标准吗？”她迎合着他的手，解开那些碍事的扣子。</p><p>　　“我喜欢这样的私人治疗，姐姐——”哈利把脸埋进眼前的柔软里，感觉自己在一层一层地活过来。</p><p>　　第二天，护士姐姐进来的时候满意地发现德拉蔻睡在折叠床上，却没发现两人凌乱的衣物。亲密之后反而注意避嫌了，可能这就是欲盖弥彰吧。</p><p>　　哈利康复的很快，勒里博士很满意，高度表扬了德拉蔻的工作。而德拉蔻很迷茫，她也不知道哈利的康复是因为得到了充足的休息放松，还是他们夜里的厮混。</p><p>　　“嗯——”就算做不到最后，也有很多方法互相取悦，何况哈利似乎很快就能重振雄风了，德拉蔻感受着他的嘴唇与手指，也感觉到他越来越强烈的反应。这倒是很有成就感的一件事，拯救阳X男什么的，将来可以给孙子吹一下牛。</p><p>　　不过，没良心的魔法部领导可不会让哈利在圣芒戈“伤筋动骨一百天”。</p><p>　　“金斯莱是打算要你的命吗？”勒里博士不满地说，“我不觉得有什么事情是非你不可。”</p><p>　　“傲罗司真的轮转不过来，三天的短期出差，这件案子很棘手……”哈利不好意思地挠头，他要回去工作了。</p><p>　　拜（被动）工作狂哈利所赐，德拉蔻也得到了珍贵的三天假期，她回了马尔福庄园，跟潘西、诺特、布雷斯见了面，吃了心心念念的青苹果糖浆馅饼，但虽然潘西问了好几次，她也没什么心情聊救世主的八卦。</p><p>　　她不应该狠狠嘲讽他吗？为什么这么快她就不再对他的境遇幸灾乐祸了呢？</p><p>　　晚上躺在柔软的大床上，德拉蔻寂寞了，她怀念哈利的爱抚和挑逗，那感觉就像——她一直需要的那样。</p><p>　　睡梦中，她梦见了霍格沃茨，她穿过无数黑暗的走廊，推开有求必应屋的门，有人从后面蒙住她的眼睛。</p><p>　　“猜猜我是谁？猜对了给你吃糖。”</p><p>　　三天后，德拉蔻回到了圣芒戈，哈利没回来。他的出差没那么顺利，傲罗司又增派了人手。一星期之后，哈利才又一次出现在圣芒戈，身上多了几处新伤。</p><p>　　“皮肉伤而已，我已经比之前好多了，而且我早晨想你的时候，它已经完全恢复了，”晚上他们见面时都激动的不得了，如果不是哈利一身伤，太激烈了伤口会裂开，德拉蔻并不介意跟他在病房来一发。</p><p>　　第二天早晨，德拉蔻证明哈利没有撒谎，他的确已经恢复了。她用手指碰了一下，感觉这场景似曾相识，好像自己梦见过。</p><p>　　“等我的伤好了，”哈利兴奋地说，“我们在一起吧？”</p><p>　　“可你还是不记得我啊。”德拉蔻摇摇头，我们有那么多互相憎恶的过去。</p><p>　　“那有什么关系？我可以慢慢想啊，你的小黑历史可都记录在傲罗司的档案里，你救过我，但我居然不记得。”哈利低头去吻德拉蔻，她搂住他的脖子，心里一片喜悦。</p><p>　　可是接下来，金妮冲了进来，猛地把德拉蔻推到了一边。她指着她的鼻子破口大骂，说了好多德拉蔻根本听不懂的话。</p><p>　　哈利想来拉她，被金妮甩了一脸蝙蝠精咒，她大哭起来，整个病房乱了套。</p><p>　　“你会害死他的！”德拉蔻只记住了这句话。</p><p>　　这件事闹的沸沸扬扬，金妮威胁要把这件事捅给《预言家日报》，德拉蔻不得不留在家里避风头。</p><p>　　卢修斯和纳西莎很生气，“干脆别去圣芒戈上班了，惹那些是非，对你有什么好处？要不干脆离开英国吧，爸爸跟美国那边的生意已经很稳定了。想做治疗师？别的魔法伤病医院有的是。”</p><p>　　不要，她不想走。脑海中都是那双绿眼睛，德拉蔻钻进了卧室床底下，她一旦感觉没有安全感就会这样。小时候她就习惯这样，还会——</p><p>　　她的手摸到一块活动的地板，那下面是空的，里面有照片，信和日记。</p><p>　　照片上她和哈利头靠着头挨在一起，穿着斯莱特林和格兰芬多的袍子，科林的手挥舞了一下，他们俩对着镜头亲吻。</p><p>　　原来他们在霍格沃茨的时候真的有一腿。德拉蔻看着照片，脑子里一阵绞痛：哈利用魔杖指着她，说“一忘皆空”。</p><p>　　在她渐渐变空白的眼神里，他扭头走出了城堡，去赴一场死亡约会。</p><p>　　而伏地魔杀死哈利之前狠狠折磨过他，其中就包括让摄魂怪吸掉哈利最珍贵的记忆，包括他和她的一切。</p><p>　　那场战争死了很多人，包括知道内情的哈利的小迷弟科林克里维，也有很多人觉得他们分开是最好的结局。</p><p>　　所以他的身体那样糟糕，所以他完全记不得她，所以如果他记起她，那些可怕的，被折磨的记忆也会回来。</p><p>　　“你会害死他的！”</p><p>　　德拉蔻抱着那些记录着他们隐秘而甜蜜恋情的证据，嚎啕大哭。</p><p>　　或许爸爸说的很对，我没有必要非在圣芒戈学习。</p><p>　　终究金妮没有把这件事闹大，圣芒戈的知情人士也渐渐把这件事淡忘了，勒里博士离开了英国，英国魔法界恢复了表面的平静，傲罗司还是一样忙的连轴转，哈利很快成了司长，历史上最年轻的傲罗司长，他还是一样没有女朋友。</p><p>　　他的身体还是一直很不好，渐渐这也不是什么秘密了，大家都知道哈利波特每年要休假治病。</p><p>　　据说他好不了了，圣芒戈治不好他，所以只能去国外的魔法伤病医院治疗，不怀好意的傲罗司副司长每年都盼着收到他不治而亡的好消息，但他每年都没死。</p><p>　　就这样，又过了几年。</p><p>　　勒里博士对铂金发的治疗师说：“我想这个病人只有你治的好，还是老毛病，我把他带来了，诊疗费不用客气，使劲收就行。他喝醉了一直给我写吼叫信，太过分了。”</p><p>　　眼前的人穿着笔挺的傲罗制服，有着熟悉的笑容和碧色沉沉的眼睛，他翘起嘴角，对她伸出手：“我是哈利波特，马尔福博士，我想，你应该愿意跟我这个另类的人交朋友吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>